


Chapter 8

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [8]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, F/M, Pegging, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Part 8 of What Did I Get Myself Into?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Having returned from meeting Spencer’s mother, you both found yourself even more cemented in your relationship. The only thing left was to meet his friends - his extended family, really - and hope that they liked you. The way Spencer talked about them, there would be no way he’d stay with you if they didn’t approve. But you figured you’d already passed the biggest test.

In the six months you’d been dating, you and Spencer had pushed each other’s boundaries in the bedroom. Not insanely so, but definitely more than either one of you had been pushed before. And you both loved it.

You loved having frank conversations with him about your sex life and it was even more fun when you were doing something mundane - like cooking dinner. “So, why don’t we just name things we’ve heard of and might want to try and the other one can say yes/no or maybe/I’d try it under certain circumstances,” you said, opening the refrigerator door to grab some chicken. 

Spencer reached out his hand to grab the package and start breading. “Ooh, that could be fun,” he replied, a dark, but sexy smile forming on his face. “Can I start?”

“By all means, babe.” You were both moving around the kitchen, having decided to make dinner together tonight. Grilled chicken, spinach and risotto for dinner, then a movie, and hopefully some orgasms later in the night. The perfect night in.

“Ok,” he began, putting the pan of chicken in the oven to bake, “You promise you won’t judge me?”

“Spence, we’ve been dating for six months. I’m not going to judge you,” you replied, wondering what he was thinking of that you might judge him for.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to try anal. I don’t know why, but I really wanna try it,” he said, keeping his eyes off of you by washing the spinach in the kitchen sink.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and smiled. “I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t be interested in that. People say it’s gross, but frankly, all of sex is pretty gross and sweaty. So, yea I’d do that. What about pegging?” you asked, not actually serious about it.

“Pegging, as in you fucking me in the ass with a strap-on, pegging?,” he asked, his mouth falling to the floor much like a cartoon. You snorted at the horrified look on his face. He continued, “Umm…if it was something you really wanted to try, I would probably try it for you, but I can’t say that appeals to me personally.”

God, you loved him. You had next to no interest in pegging (maybe a teeny, tiny bit in the back of your mind), but the fact that he would’ve been willing to try it for you made you love him even more. Standing up on you tiptoes, you kissed your boyfriend on the cheek. “I love you,” you said, “But don’t worry, I don’t have a burning desire to peg you.”

“Oh, thank god,” he said, the color flooding back into his face. You giggled, not even realizing that the color had drained out of them before. “How about spank…?”

“Totally into it,” you said, cutting him off before he even finished the question. A blush rose to your cheeks. You’d admitted that a little too quickly.

“Oh, really?” Spencer said, “Just my hands, or can I try something else?”

Spencer’s gaze went straight down to your chest, which was probably because your nipples had hardened enough to cut glass at the thought of Spencer’s smacking your ass with any array of instruments. “I’d be willing to try pretty much anything but a whip. That shit is scary.”

“Good, I don’t think I could use a whip on you anyway. I may have a kinky streak, but that’s taking it a little too far,” he said, watching you as you stirred the risotto.

You agreed. Whatever anyone else was into was cool, but that definitely wasn’t for the two of you, which was ironic, considering what you were about to bring up. “Umm, how would you feel about a bit of light, and I mean light…choking?” A shameful smile spread across your lips and you brought your hand up to cover it.

His pupils dilated at that mention. “I…I would be into that. Light, mind you, but…umm…yea. Do we have to eat dinner now, or can I just take you inside? he laughed. His stomach growled, indicating that no matter how horny he was at the moment, he was even more hungry. “Scratch that,” he said, grabbing his stomach.

“I still have yet to tie you up and that needs to happen. Would you want to maybe tie me up?” he asked, the pitch rising in his voice.

“Oh, Spencer Reid, do you want to be tied to the bed and ridden all night long? Because I could definitely do that for you.” Most of your dinner was ready, the risotto and spinach sitting on the counter, just waiting for the chicken to be ready. With 10 minutes to wait, you continued your conversation, pinning Spencer up to the kitchen wall.

“Ok, some things I’m definitely not into would be,” he lifted up his hands, counting the practices off on his fingers, “Hitting anything other than your ass, anything involving bodily fluids that aren’t semen.” You laughed as he shook his head, grossed out by the thought of anything that dirty. He continued, “Also not into the humiliation thing, like dirty talk is fine, speaking of which he need to start doing that, like over the phone, but degrading you is not on my list of things to do. And…” he paused, “Is there anything else? Oh yea, the whole ‘consensual non-consent thing,’ I think it’s disgusting.”

“Agreed,” you replied, laughing at the candor of the whole conversation, “Hitting I agree with. Only my ass, please. Anything involving bodily fluids, I’m assuming you mean pee and poop and gross,” you said, sticking out your tongue and fake gagging, “Very into dirty talk, but the humiliation thing would definitely be a hard limit for me and ‘consensual non-consent,’” you said, making air quotes, “is not even a thing if you ask me. I don’t like it. I would be into other types of role play though.”

“Oh, also,” he said, lifting his finger to make one more point as the oven timer went off, “I would definitely, 100%, like to explore exhibition.” 

“You want to have sex in public?” you asked, honestly pretty surprised at that admission. If he were to get caught, he could get in trouble with the Bureau, but maybe that was the allure of it. 

“Not necessarily full-on sex, but I might have some ideas,” he replied, trailing off and pulling the chicken out of the oven. 

Everything looked so fucking delicious, so you both set the table and brought put the food down, readying your plates before continuing your raunchy conversation. “I’m very intrigued about what you have in mind for PDA,” you said, stuffing a bite of flavorful chicken into your mouth.

He looked up from his food and snickered, “It’s much more fun for me if I don’t tell you what I’m thinking. Lets your mind wander.”

You bared your teeth in his direction. Awesome, so now you’d be dripping wet every time he brought up PDA. “Damn you, Spencer Reid.” He laughed maniacally at your frustration.

Despite your need to eat, you were now exceedingly horny thinking of all the things you wanted to do each other. “Now how about we finish up eating so you can take me inside and fuck me senseless?”

You’d never seen him eat so fast.


End file.
